Detective School
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: Awalnya hari-hari Sehun diawali dengan hari yang biasa-biasa, seiring berjalannya waktu, dan dia kembali menemukan 'sunbae' lamanya, membuatnya terjerumus dan ikut dalam masalah keluarga 'itu' dan para detektif. KaiHun, MoonHun, dll
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : gue maunya M, tapi masih ragu ._.v jadi T aja xD**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Awalnya hari-hari Sehun diawali dengan hari yang biasa-biasa, seiring berjalannya waktu, dan dia kembali menemukan 'sunbae' lamanya, membuatnya terjerumus dan ikut dalam masalah keluarga 'itu' dan para detektif/?. KaiHun, MoonHun, deelele(bisa nambah sendiri)**

.

.

.

Author POV

"Huaaaaa~!"

"Akhirnya aku masuk kesekolah ini" ucap namja berkulit putih pucat itu senang. Saat sekolah yang didamba-dambakannya akhirnya tercapai. Sesuai keinginannya. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan 'sunbae'nya yang selalu membantunya saat masih di Junior High School.

Dengan wajah senang perlahan dia berjalan menuju sekolah itu. Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Mungkin semua orang akan menyebutnya kampungan atau apalah. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa masuk kesekolah ini.

Bukk!

"Oh, Mianhae" ucap namja yang ditabrak Sehun. Sehun tersungkur kebelakang.

"Aw~" Sehun merasakan lecet disekitar siku lengannya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya namja itu dan membantu Sehun. Sehun menatap namja itu lekat.

"Sun-sunbae?"

"Sehun?"

"Huaaa! Sunbaaaeeee~" rengek Sehun manja dan dengan cepat memeluk namja itu tanpa mempedulikan sikunya yang luka.

"Aku merindukanmu hiks–" Sehun perlahan menangis dipelukan namja itu. Namja itu mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Nado~" ucapnya lembut. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat namja itu.

"Sunbae tidak banyak berubah" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau juga Sehunnie~ tapi sekarang kau sudah lebih besar" ucap namja itu. Lalu menarik Sehun agar berdiri. Sehun berjalan mengikuti Sunbaenya itu. Berjalan sejajar.

"Sehunnie, kau menepati janjimu untuk bersekolah disini! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya namja itu. Membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Aku, mendapat beasiswa sunbae" jawab Sehun menunduk.

"Jinjja? Waaah~ kau hebat sekali pasti IQ-mu sangat tinggi bukan?" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum semuringgah.

"n-ne" ucap Sehun sedikit malu.

"Oh ya, ini adalah sekolah Senior High School, jangan kau anggap remeh oke? Ini adalah sekolah Perfect Seoul Senior High School, sekolah dimana anak-anak ingin menjadi seorang penulis novel, detektif dan yang lainnya, secara umum sekolah ini disebut Sekolah Detektif karena kebanyakan siswa disekolah ini ingin menjadi detektif" Jawab namja itu tersenyum. Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan itu sambil mengangguk,-anggukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya sunbae ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Sehun, namja itu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin menjadi detektif" ucapnya dengan wajah yang menunduk, Sehun dapat melihat raut wajah sedih dari sunbaenya itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Padahal aku tidak mempunyai bakat apapun…" ucapnya sempat memotong pembicaraannya sendiri. Sehun menatap lekat sunbaenya.

"Analisisku selalu salah, aku tidak bisa seperti adikku, yang tidak ingin menjadi detektif, tapi, dia malah menjadi detektif sekarang, analisisnya selalu benar, tidak salah sedikitpun…"

.

.

.

Busan, Korea Selatan

"Kau tau untuk apa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?" Tanya namja yang sedang duduk disofa tunggal itu, mengusap-usap dagunya pelan. Melihat calon tersangka dalam kasus kali ini, pembunuhan ruang tertutup.

Dimana seorang terbunuh dengan racun yang berada didalam permen dan mati diruang pendingin es sebuah restoran terkenal di Busan. Seorang pelayan yang terbunuh berusia sekitar (32 tahun). Pendingin es itu tertutup rapat.

Dengan 4 tersangka sementara :

1) Park Goyeon (25 tahun, wanita) pemilik restoran

2) Cha Doyeon (45 tahun, laki-laki) bertugas membersihkan ruangan.

3) Ki Jungah (31 tahun, wanita) Pelayan

4) Gil Yogun (48 tahun, laki-laki) Koki masak.

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk kasus kali ini" ucap namja itu penuh senyum di wajahnya, dan itu bukan sebuah senyum senang, melainkan Senyum yang meremehkan.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan sunbae mempunyai adik?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Ya! Tentu saja bingung, Sehun sangat akrab dengan Moonkyu waktu di Junior High School. Dan Moonkyu tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia mempunyai adik.

"Ya, aku hampir saja lupa bahwa aku mempunyai adik, dia terlalu sibuk dengan kasus-kasusnya yang tidak berada di Seoul dan jarang masuk kesekolah, aku hanya menganggapnya tidak ada, hampir beberapa bulan ini aku tidak bertemunya" jawab Moonkyu apa adanya. Sehun terdiam.

"Aku sangat iri dengannya, dia begitu pintar dan hebat, ayahku seorang pembisnis, ibuku seorang penulis novel. Dan aku bingung, entah mengapa adiku sangat berbakat soal detektif, sedangkan aku? Tidak sama sekali" jawabnya panjang lebar, Sehun masih saja terdiam.

.

.

.

"Aku semakin tahu semuanya saat memasuki ruang pending es itu" ucapnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…Disana, Dingin, lembab, dan…"

"Licin. Mungkin pembunuhan ini bisa dibilang bunuh diri, melihat kepala korban yang berdarah. Sebenarnya tidak…"

"... setelah korban memakan permen, korban langsung keracunan dan tergelincir sehingga kepalanya terbentur dan berdarah."

Semua calon tersangka menatap aneh pada Detektif asal Seoul itu.

"Aku menemukan bekas bungkus permen ini" ucap namja itu memperlihatkan barang bukti, lalu kembali menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Sehunnie? Mungkin sekarang adikku sedang memecahkan kasusnya yang ke 449" ucap Moonkyu, seketika mata Sehun membulat.

"Dia, sangat hebat bukan?" ucap Moonkyu tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

"Mungkin saja tersangka sengaja untuk menyuruh korban ke ruang pendingin dan memberikan permen beracun itu. Menutup keras pintunya" namja itu kembali mengutarkan analisisnnya.

"Dan mungkin lagi, tersangka sengaja untuk membunuh korban di ruang pendingin. Untuk tersangka, terima kasih atas kau yang membunuh diruang pendingin" ucap namja itu, melihat masing-masing calon tersangkanya.

.

.

.

"Sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Moonkyu murung seketika, saat menceritakan adiknya itu. Sehun menarik tangan Moonkyu.

"Sunbae, ayo kita kekelas, mungkin sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap Sehun, Moonkyu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja hyung" ucap Moonkyu tersenyum. Sehun hanya tertunduk malu.

"Ne sun–Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ruang pendingin itu dingin, lembab, salju, putih, bersih" ucap namja itu menelaah kata-katanya.

"Bersih, bukan begitu tuan Cha?" ucapnya semua orang menoleh pada Cha Doyeon.

"Ap-apa mak–"

"tidak usah ,mengelak, bukankah ini sudah jelas? Dan juga permen yang dalam bahasa inggrisnya adalah Candy bukan? Candy, C-A-N-D-Y ChA Do YeoN"

Semuanya terdiam. Kai ya detektif asal Seoul itu, beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah para tersangka.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu menaruh dendam padanya sehingga kau membunuhnya. Tapi ini jelas, kau yang membunuhnya… iyakan?" Tanya Kai mendekati Tuan Cha sang pembersih restoran.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari tuan Cha, dia gugup harus memjawab apa. Disini sudah banyak polisi yang mengidenfikasi mayat.

"Ya! Memang aku yang membunuhnya! Hahaha!" ucapnya tertawa garing, Kai kembali menyeringai lalu berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu, polisi menggerumbungi tersangka pembunuhan. Dan membawanya kekantor polisi setempat.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian…

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau masih belum menemukan tempat tinggal Sehun-ah? Jadi selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Moonkyu bingung pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Bersama temanku hyung, karena aku merasa tidak enak ya aku keluar dari rumahnya" aku Sehun, Moonkyu tersenyum lalu merangkul Sehun, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama dikantin sekolah.

"Kalau begitu? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku saja? Aku selalu sendiri dirumah, mamaku lagi berada diluar kota, begitu juga ayahku, dan kau taulah, adikku sedang memecahkan kasus" jawabnya sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat kalimat yang menyangkut adikknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun, agak malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan kau bisa tinggal dikamar adikku, dia sudah lama tidak pulang jadi, ya tidak apa-apa" jawabnya lagi lalu tersenyum, Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Rumah keluarga Kim

"Oke, yakan? Sangat sepi? Aku hanya tinggal bersama beberapa maid dirumahku, aku sering merasa kesepian" ucap Moonkyu menarik lembut tangan Sehun membawanya kesebuah kamar dilantai dua. Astaga! Andai kalian melihat rumah keluarga Kim ini, bagai istana. Sehun memasuki kamar tersebut.

Dinding yang berwarna silver itu terkesan sangat mewah, bersih dan rapi, tercium aroma khas dari kamar itu.

"Ini kamar adikku, silahkan saja kau tidur disini sementara ne? aku mau kekamarku dulu" ucap Moonkyu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikamar itu.

Sehun sedikit bingung juga, kenapa Moonkyu hyung malah memilih kamar adiknya sendiri untuk Sehun. Rumah mereka sungguh besar tidak mungkin hanya ada 3 kamar, pasti banyak kamar tamu, tapi Sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Direbahkannya badannya keranjang besar itu, tanpa mengganti bajunya, dia tertidur diranjang itu dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

Kreeek~

"Huhh~" nafas berat itu keluar dari mulut namja itu.

Menyeritkan alisnya bingung, melihat keadaan kamarnya.

"Moonkyu, sudah kubilang jangan tidur dikamarku!"

"…"

"Ya! Kau ini!" Kai –namja itu- menggeretakan giginya kesal, lalu beranjak ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut itu.

"Hyung~ jangan ganggu" ucap Sehun masih mengantuk dan menarik selimut. Kai masih tidak jelas melihat siapa namja yang tidur diranjangnya itu. Kai lelah, dia baru pulang, dan sekarang harus berdebat dengan orang asing.

"Siapapun kau! Cepat bangun dan tinggalkan kamarku!" teriak Kai geram, Sehun masih tidak bergeming. Kai kembali menarik selimut Sehun dan Sehun juga menariknya, terjadilah aksi tarik menarik, sehingga…

Sreet!

BRUUUUK~!

"Awww~!"

Sehun membuka matanya, seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Kai dan Sehun terjatuh kesamping ranjang, dengan posisi Sehun berada diatas Kai, beserta selimut yang menyebabkan mereka terjatuh.

"Berisik" ucap Kai sambil mendorong Sehun, Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Si-siapa Kau?"

Kreeek~

"Sehunnie ada apa?" ucapan Moonkyu bertanya pada saat Sehun berteriak tadi.

Tatapan mematikan diberkan Kai pada Moonkyu.

"Jongin…"

"… Sejak kapan kau datang?"

TBC

**A/N : Oke, gue bikin ff lagi, lagi suka banget juga ma hal-hal yang berbau detektif, yaa buat aja deh tentang detektif hihihi xD**

**Inspirasi gue : DETECTIVE CONAN BY AOYAMA GOSHO!**

**Sebenarnya gue udah pernah bikin ff tentang detektif tapi itu straight, Cuma dua ff sih, udah gue publish diakun gue di fb ._.v**

**Tolong jangan terlalu dibahas kasus buatan gue, gue ini masih pemula bikin-bikin kasus kek gini. Pernah sih bikin buku serba kasus waktu kelas 2 tapi– lupakan ._.v**

**Oh iye/? Yang nunggu ff gue yang lainnya, mungkin sedikit agak lama dilanjutin mengingat tugas gue yang super banyak, ditambah ulangan hampir setiap hari ._.v maklum udah kelas 3 /gak ada yang nanya/**

**Sip, review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Kai dan Sehun terjatuh kesamping ranjang, dengan posisi Sehun berada diatas Kai, beserta selimut yang menyebabkan mereka terjatuh.

"Berisik" ucap Kai sambil mendorong Sehun, Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Si-siapa Kau?"

Kreeek~

"Sehunnie ada apa?" ucapan Moonkyu bertanya pada saat Sehun berteriak tadi.

Tatapan mematikan diberkan Kai pada Moonkyu.

"Jongin…"

"… Sejak kapan kau datang?"

* * *

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Awalnya hari-hari Sehun diawali dengan hari yang biasa-biasa, seiring berjalannya waktu, dan dia kembali menemukan 'sunbae' lamanya, membuatnya terjerumus dan ikut dalam masalah keluarga 'itu' dan para detektif/?. KaiHun, MoonHun, deelele(bisa nambah sendiri)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THANKS**

* * *

Bruk!

Jongin mendorong Sehun kasar sehingga Sehun tersungkur kebelakang. Dengan sigap Jongin berdiri dari posisinya dan merapikan bajunya yang sempat kotor karena terjatuh dilantai kamarnya sendiri.

"Aw" Sehun meringgis sakit saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan lantai kamar.

"Baru saja" jawab Jongin santai, sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Moonkyu yang melihat Sehun jatuh, dengan cepat membantunya.

"Setidaknya kau masih berlaku sopan pada tamu Jongin" ucap Moonkyu terlihat tegas dan bijak, membuat Jongin hanya berdecih menanggapi komentar kakaknya itu.

"Tamu? Bukan kah ada kamar tamu special di rumah ini? Kenapa malah dikamarku?" balas Jongin sambil menatap tajam Moonkyu.

"Kau tau kan rumah ini masih diperbaiki? Hanya kamarmu saja yang tidak termasuk perbaikan kau ingat itu?!" Moonkyu mulai marah, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat perang saudara ini.

"Sudahlah sunbae mung–"

"Diam Oh Sehun, berdiri dan dengarkan!" ucap Moonkyu. Astaga semarah itu kah Moonkyu pada Jongin hanya karena masalah _tamu_?

Jongin menatap Sehun datar, seolah menyuruh Sehun keluar dari kamar. Entah ada apa, Sehun malah mau mengikuti dan berjalan keluar kamar Jongin itu.

Blam

Ditutupnya pintu itu cepat dan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

.

"Apa arti tatapanmu itu Kim Jongin!" tekan Moonkyu pada Jongin yang lekat melihat pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat itu. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan menatap Moonkyu.

"Dia bukan orang Korea kan?" Tanya Jongin, Moonkyu hanya menatap lekat Jongin tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Aku tau, dia ingin tinggal disini bukan?"

Binggo! Tembakan Jongin benar lagi, memang analisis yang hebat.

"Dia boleh tinggal disini…"

"…tapi…."

"…Di zaman sekarang mana ada yang namanya gratis" ucap tersenyum menyeringai. Memang susah mengartikan apa perkataan Jongin. Moonkyu pun masih kurang tau apa maksudnya, tapi dengan memasang wajah datar, Moonkyu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Blam

"Sunbae?" tanya Sehun pada Moonkyu, Moonkyu memberikan senyumnya dan mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Tenang saja" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun seperti itu saja.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah saat istirahat makan siang tiba. Ia berjalan keperpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan suatu tugas yang diberikan seosaengnim tadi. Sambil bersenandung kecil, dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Cepat bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini!"

Sehun melirik kesamping saat melewati sebuah ruangan.. emm ruangan yang sudah tidak dipakai sama sekali, em seperti gudang lah.

Sehun penasaran dengan suara orang yang sepertinya sedang menyurh seseorang untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Sengan derap kaki yang pelan dia mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan tujuan awalnya.

"Bodoh! Awas saja kalau ada yang salah!"

"I-iya Jomin, akan kukerjakan" jawab orang itu lemah sambil mengambil buku dan pen untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Sehun melihat dari balik dinding, seseorang –yang diketahui namanya itu Jomin- sedang membully ehm! Atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa orang yang berlutut dibawahnya itu, dengan kakinya yang berada diatas punggung namja yang sedang mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Lambat!"

Suks!

Sukses sebuah pisau lipat menggores punggung namja itu, membuat darah segar keluar dari baju seragam itu.

"Akh!"

"Cepat atau kau kubunuh!"

Sehun merasa ngeri dengan pernyataan namja itu, sedangkan namja yang di siksa, badannya sudah babak belur dan darah mengering maupun yang masih baru terlihat banyak di seluruh tubuhnya sampai wajahnya.

Sehun memang tidak tau apa-apa, mengingat dia baru saja masuk kesekolah ini, Sehun mencoba untuk membantu orang itu tapi malah beberapa kotak kardus yang kebetulan disamping Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh. Membuat Jomin –namja yang menyiksa itu- melirik kearah Sehun.

"Siapa itu!?"

Sehun menutup matanya erat, astaga suara orang itu memang mengerikan, sepertinya Jomin sedang beranjak kearah Sehun yang bersembunyi dibelakang dinding itu.

"Ber-berhenti Jomin!" teriak namja yang sudah babak belur itu. Jomin menatap kearah orang itu.

"Diam!" ucapnya lantang dan berjalan kearah namja itu.

Suks!

Bruuk!

"AARGGHHH!"

Sehun mendengar suara itu, dia pun berbalik dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya Jomin itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari namja yang telah dibully-nya itu. Dan mengotori baju Jomin yang memegang sebuah pisau lipat penuh darah. Mata Sehun membulat melihat kejadian itu, dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hei KAU!" teriak Jomin yang baru membunuh namja yang tidak salah apa-apa itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan menulikan pendengarannnya.

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh! Apa-yang baru sa-saja ku lihat?" Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari dari tempat tadi, sedikit melonggarkan dasinya karena jalan pernapasan yang sedikit sesak.

"I-itu Kim Jongin?!" teriak para yeoja maupun namja histeris meneriaki nama Jongin yang mungkin dikenal disekolahnya ini. Larat bukan hanya mungkin namun sangat terkenal.

Kai atau Jongin tepat berhenti didepan Sehun yang menyadarkan dirinya didinding dengan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis turun ke pipi lalu ke leher. Menarik nafas ngos-ngosan. Kai hanya menatap datar.

Koridor sekolah sekarang lagi ramai karena semua orang melihat Kim Jongin seorang detektif terkenal itu akhirnya kembali memasuki sekolah.

Seseorang melihat kearah Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berhadapan. Sehun hanya mendongkakkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap datar.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya mendekati kepala Sehun dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kejadian seperti ini"

Bisikan itu membuat matanya Sehun membulat. Tidak tau artinya! Itulah yang sedang Sehun pikirkan. Bibirnya terbuka bingung dan tatapannya beralih kearah Kai yang telah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"H-hei! Apa maksudnya!?" teriak Sehun bingung, Kai hanya diam dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dalam kebingungan.

"Kau kau Oh Sehun kan?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang melihat adegannya dengan Kai tadi. Sehun mengangguk polos. Seketika sekumpulan orang yang menggerumbunginya tadi perkahan-lahan menghilang seperti sesosok ekm! Idola Kim Jongin yang pergi.

Puk!

Yeoja itu menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Berhati-hatilah" ucapnya lembut dan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun ditambah kebingungan lagi sekarang. Apa maksudnya ini?!

Ternyata memang salah Sehun bersekolah disekolah para Detektif ini.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan sekolah hari ini telah selesai. Sehun masih membereskan semua buku-bukunya mengingat pelajaran yang menyusahkan tadi.

Dan juga hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Astagaaa!

Tunggu sepertinya Sehun melupakan sesuatu…

Bukan kah beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru saja menjadi saksi ... pembunuhan? Tidak mungkin namja yang tertusuk belati itu matikan? Tusukan itu juga tadi hanya mengenai ginjalnya –mungkin- Sehun mulai berjalan santai keluar kelasnya saat kelas mulai sepi.

Sehun menatap bingung kenapa semua orang berada di lapangan sekolah semua murid berkumpul disana, Sehun perlahan mendekati semua orang itu.

"Ada ap–"

Baru saja Sehun ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada salah satu orang yang berada dilapangan itu, tapi sesuatu memberhentikannya.

"Seorang murid kelas 2-A Kim Jihwang (lelaki) baru saja meninggal entah jam berapa dengan luka yang menusuk ginjal kanannya dengan kekurangan darah akhirnya dia tewas ditempat" ucap Seorang seosaengnim meberitahukan pada semua murid.

Seketika Sehun membelalakan matanya….

Di ginjal? ….

Baru saja terbunuhnya? ….

Jangan-jangan….

"Kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang, astaga, haruskah kita menginap disekolah lagi?"

"Tentu saja, pasti kepala sekolah tidak membiarkan kita pulang"

"Tapi mungkin kasus ini akan cepat teratasi, bukankah Kai sudah mulai sekolah?"

Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik pelan. Sehun hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing.

'_Kim Jongin? Adiknya Moonkyu-sunbae kah? Ah mungkin bisa membantuku" _pikir Sehun, dengan cepat dia pergi dari orang-orang itu dia pergi untuk mencari Kai, dan memberitahukan semua yang dilihatnya.

Bruk!

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi" ucap orang itum Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya pelan.

Astaga…

"Apa kabarmu saksi?" ucap Jomin menyeringai dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sehun semakin takut, apakah orang ini akan membunuhnya karena dia seorang saksi?

Grep!

Disaat Sehun hendak berlari, tangan Jomin menarik tangan Sehun kencang.

"Aw!"

"Jika tidak ingin mati, jangan sebarkan masalah ini" ucap Jomin, tajam dan dingin. Sehun terdiam ketakutan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, maka kau akan seperti–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menoleh keasal suara itu. Akhirnya ada juga yang menolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, em. Oke Sehun selamat tinggal" ucap Jomin cepat pergi saat mengetahui siapa yang menanyakan tadi. Jomin sempat membaca nama Sehun yang tertera diseragamnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk takut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang terlihat gugup itu. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Kai hanya terdiam menatap Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menunduk dalam ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Menginap disekolah lagi? Huh selalu saja seperti itu jika terjadi kasus pembunuhan" ucap seseorang bercerita dengan temannya saat mereka berdua berada diruang ganti. Sehun yang juga kebetulan juga ada disana memdengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Semoga saja kasus ini cepat selesai" jawab temannya itu. Sehun berjalan mendekati lokernya dan saat dia membukanya ada sebuah surat tetera dilokernya itu.

Seketika Sehun terkejut melihat isinya…

Pluk!

Kertas itu terjatuh dari tangan Sehun, membuat dua namja yang sedang berbicara tadi menengok kearahnya dan mengambil surat itu.

"_Kutunggu kau ditaman sekolah jam 12, aku akan membuatmu terkejut disaat aku berhasil mendapatkan hatimu~"_

TBC

* * *

**A/N : Lagi-lagi update telat, mian aku belum nemui ide ceritanya makanya agak sedikit telat mian ne? hihihi**

**Ada kah yang nunggu ff ini? Apa mau delete aja? Saya bimbang…**

**Thanks untuk para reader ne? mian gak sempet baler riview! Mianhaee~**

**Tolong review lagiiii~ diharapkan banget looooo~ hihihihi**


End file.
